hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Music of the Master
Introduction Inconceivable things are happening in the City. Youth instantly turns to old age and a young woman now waits for her last hour. The main clock has gone crazy and is turning backwards. Expensive wine has turned to grape juice. Savage werewolves are turning back into puppies and becoming the prey of the gargoyles. Every now and then you can hear strange music that brings even bigger changes that threatens the lives of the citizens of Shadow City. Can you escape impending death and save the ones dear to you? Stage 1 Upon hearing the strange music, Juliette aged in a second. Could it be the work of the envious Manor Mistress? Goal: Check Mistress's Alibi Strange Phenomenon Goal: Find Juliette Location: Manor House Gate Rewards: The Riddle Begins Goal: Talk to the Conductor (explore the Station) Location: Station Rewards: Magic Key for the Conductor Goal: Take away the bottle (fighting Gargoyles) Location: Gargoyles Rewards: Interlude Hypothesis Goal: Find the ticket list Location: Station Rewards: Interlude Facts are Facts Goal: Find Developing Solution Location: City Hall Rewards: Stage 2 The Mistress is not connected to Juliette's tragedy since she wasn't even in the City at the time. But something is definitely causing time distortions? The City's main clock is going backwards! Is there a single clock left in the City that shows the correct time? Goal: Obtain the watch of frau Huntress Interlude Super Precise Task Goal: Find Frau Huntress Location: Room of Fate Rewards: Interlude Wolf Cub's Rescue Goal: Fight the Gargoyles Location: None - Fighting Gargoyles Rewards: Interlude First Aid Goal: Find First Aid Kit Location: Crash Site in Night Mode Rewards: Interlude Interlude Handyman Goal: Find Minute Hand & Hour Hand Location: Red Rose Cafe (Minute), Organ Room (Hour) Rewards: Message in the Watch Goal: Find Deciphering Cube Location: Crash Site Rewards: Interlude Stage 3 The extra-accurate watch of frau Huntress also goes in the wrong direction. But we found a strange inscription under its lid that are somehow connected to the City's time anomalies. Who could explain the meaning of this inscription? Goal: Consult with Martha The Invisible Door Goal: Door Handle Location: Room of Fate in Silhouettes mode Rewards: Interlude Medium's Rescue Goal: Find Chalk Location: Chapel Basement Rewards: Interlude A Matter of Time Goal: Forgotten Dreams Station Location: Station Rewards: Stage 4 Martha is sure that the time anomalies are connected to the City's main clock. But we have already examined it. What did we miss? Goal: Examine the City's main clock. Interlude New Mysteries Goal: Find Camera Location: Crash Site Rewards: Interlude New Name Goal: Find Flask Location: City Hall Rewards: Interlude Almost There Goal: Find Candle Location: Chapel Basement Almost There Rewards: Interlude Stage 5 The time anomalies become stronger when this disturbing music is playing. According to some suspicions, it's played by the huge Organ that was created by the Master. But an examination of the Organ shows that it is silent. Just where this time-distorting music coming from? Goal: Speak with the spirits. Ghosts at the Door Goal: Find Martha Location: Room of Fate in Silhouettes mode Rewards: Ouija Board Goal: Ouija Board Location: Room of Fate Rewards: Interlude Chat with a Ghost Goal: Find the Huntress Location: Fight Gargoyles Rewards: Interlude The wolf cub is our friend Goal: Find Leash Location: City Hall Rewards: Interlude Through Dog Eyes Goal: Find Mirror Cube Location: Chapel Basement Rewards: Phenomenon Goal: Perform Seance Location: Room of Fate Rewards: Interlude Ready or not, here I come Goal: Find the Huntress Location: Station Rewards: Ice Blade Goal: Find Ice Blade x5 Location: Any Rewards: To Arms Goal: A musical key Location: Fire Gargoyle Rewards: Looking for a Reason Goal: Truth Powder Location: Hall of Weddings Rewards: Stage 6 We've got rock hard evidence that the terrible Organ music is playing from the past. What kind of power does it have that it can distort time itself? Is there a way to make the Organ silent? Goal: Find a way to stop the Organ. To the Past Goal: Start the Cogwheel of Time Location: Organ Room in Past mode Rewards: Organ's Voice Goal: Organ Location: Organ Room Rewards: Music Cache Goal: Use the Lens of Darkness Location: Organ Room Rewards: Interlude Symbols' Mystery Goal: Find the Diary Location: Organ Room in Past mode Rewards: Interlude Keep Silent for Ever Goal: Seal Organ's Cache Location: Organ Room Rewards: Interlude The Beauty of Youth Goal: Find Juliette Location: Manor House Gate Rewards: Interlude Conclusion By going to the past and sealing the music cache, we finally silenced the Organ. Together with the silence, the City is now back to real time. Time anomalies had stopped, and Juliette regained her youth. Goal: Receive your reward. Complete the investigation to to receive your reward. Rewards: Go to Diary to collect "Starry Music" Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases